nz_hand_dryersfandomcom-20200213-history
Rotorua
Welcome to a guide to all of the Hand Dryers I have found in Rotorua. Redwoods - Rotorua There are 3 sets of Bathrooms here two have a World Dryer Airforce while one has a Crap Initial Eco-Air DSCF2332.JPG|One of the two World Dryer Airforce's DSCF2177.JPG|EPIC World Dryer Airforce DSCF2303.JPG|Crap Initial Eco-Air BP Station - Geyser This BP has a Supreme Elegante DSCN3055.JPG Public Bathroom - Rotorua This Public Bathroom has an Initial Branded World Dryer Airforce DSCF2329.JPG Rotorua Information Centre This Information Centre has two World Dryer Airforce Hand Dryers infocentre1.jpg infocentre2.jpg Public Unisex Bathroom - Rotorua This single Unisex unit is located outside Rotorua Library and has a Supreme Master Air II rotoruapb.jpg Pak'n Save - Rotorua This supermarket has a Supreme BA101. rotoruapaknsave.jpg Unknown Office Building - Rotorua I am not sure of the name of this building but it has a Super Rare 1970's Airtowel Mk9 Hand Dryer in the ground floor bathrooms. office.jpg|Super Rare 1970's Airtowel Mk9 Hinemoa Street Public Toilets - Rotorua These Public Bathrooms used to have an Initial Branded World Dryer Airforce. In 2018 it was replaced with a Supreme Branded World Dryer Airforce. Hinemoastreet.JPG Public Bathrooms - Rotorua There is three Public Unisex units here. Each one has a Supreme Master Air II Rotoruamasterair.JPG rotoruamasterair2.JPG rotoruamasterair3.jpg Rotorua Central Mall There is a mixture of different Hand Dryers here. There used to be a single Ardrich A260SP & a single Supreme Master Air II in the mens. However the Ardrich has since been replaced with a Supreme Master Air II. There is a single Supreme Master Air II in the disabled. There is also an Ardrich A260SP in one of the disabled units. The Bathrooms outside have a Supreme BA101 RotoruaMall1.JPG|Supreme Master Air II Mall2.jpg|Supreme Master Air II rotoruamall3.JPG|Ardrich A260SP rotoruamall4.JPG|Supreme Master Air II mall5.jpg|Supreme BA101 Cozy Cottage Holiday Park - Rotorua This Holiday Park has an Ardrich A255P in it's bathrooms DSCN3047.JPG Te Arawa Fresh Seafood - Fairy Springs This shop and Fish and Chips takeaway shops has a single Unisex unit with a World Dryer Airforce. DSCN2978.JPG Rotorua Skyline - Fairy Springs There is a very wide range of Hand Dryers here including Supreme, Ardrich, Initial, Robus and Dyson. The bathrooms down in the bottom terminal have a Dyson Airblade in the Mens and a Supreme BA101 in the disabled. The bathrooms by the gift shop have two Initial Jet Hand Dryers. The disabled unit used to have an Ardrich A255P but this has since been replaced with a Supreme BA101. There is a single Unisex unit at the bottom of the chairlifts which has a Rare Robus Hand Dryer. The bathrooms over by the café have two Supreme BA101's. Finally the bathrooms in the bathrooms in the restaurant have a single Dyson Airblade and an Ardrich A255P. DSCN1394.JPG|Top terminal (now been replaced witha Supreme BA101) DSCN1391.JPG|Bottom Terminal IMG_1528.JPG|Bottom Terminal IMG_1539.JPG|Top terminal IMG_1537.JPG|Top terminal IMG_1541.JPG|Bottom of Chairlift Terminal IMG_1543.JPG|Cafe IMG_1545.JPG IMG_1547.JPG IMG_1552.JPG|Restaurant IMG_1550.JPG|Restaurant Mobil - Te Ngae This Mobil has two unisex units. Both have a Supreme BA101. 45812753_2154592844856901_6771253814612721664_n.jpg|Supreme BA101 Blue Lake Top 10 Holiday Park - Blue Lake This Holiday Park has 3 sets of Bathrooms each one has a Supreme BA101. DSCN3006.JPG DSCN3007.JPG DSCN3008.JPG